Vehicles, such as automobiles, typically include a hood that is pivotally secured to a main structural frame. The hood covers an engine, for example. During vehicle operation, the hood is secured in a closed position such that it does not pivot into an open position.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a front end of a vehicle 10. The vehicle 10 includes a main structural frame 12 and a hood 14 that is pivotally secured to the frame 12. In order to gain access to an engine chamber 16 of the vehicle 10, the hood 14 is pivoted into an open position. Typically, an operator engages (pulls, for example) a hood release activation handle (not shown) within the cockpit of the vehicle 10. The hood release activation handle is typically connected to a cable that is, in turn, connected to a portion of a hood latch assembly 18 secured to a front upper portion of the frame 12.
When the hood release activation handle is engaged, the hood latch assembly 18 releases a striker bar 20 extending underneath a front edge of the hood 14, thereby propping the hood 14 up a small distance above the frame 12. The operator may then position a hand within the clearance area, engage the hood latch assembly 18 so that it fully releases the striker bar 20, and pivot the hood up into a fully open position (and brace the hood open by way of a brace bar pivotally secured to the frame).
When the operator is finished inspecting the engine chamber 16, the operator may then allow the hood 14 to fall back toward the frame 12. The force of the hood 14 falling into the frame secures the striker bar 20 to the hood latch assembly 18 so that the hood 14 is securely fastened to the frame 12.
Typically, the hood latch assembly 18 includes numerous separate and distinct components. For example, the hood latch assembly 18 includes an 8-piece assembly having traditional wire springs, sheet metal stampings, and assembly rivets. Accordingly, the process of manufacturing the hood latch assembly 18 may be time and labor intensive. Additionally, the high number of separate and distinct parts increases the likelihood of individual components degrading or otherwise breaking.